Coisas Feitas pelo Coração
by Liby Silverpetal
Summary: Tudo estava tão confuso e ela não conseguia enxergar nem mesmo o mais óbvio. Só fugia de tudo aquilo que causava a loucura interior. Não veria mais Jacob Black! N
1. Not only you and Me

N/A: Nesta história a Claire tem um ano a menos que a Nessie, e esta já atingiu a maturidade. Espero que gostem! Comentem!

A música era extasiante, a deixava tonta de desejo. Queria dançar enlouquecidamente na pista. Liberdade, finalmente. Para garantir, estava com luvas de couro, o que deixava tudo mais sensual. Começou a rebolar no ritmo. Sentia o peso dos olhares, mas não se importava. Não agora. Não ali.

A cabeça girava e ela, com certeza, precisava de uma bebida. Queria ficar louca! Curtir a noite inteira e, definitivamente, não precisava de nenhum motivo. Ou melhor, o motivo era ela, brindar a mais uma noite de entretenimento e puro prazer!

-Eu quero duas vodkas com energético – Ela olhava sedutoramente para o barman – Nossa, mas isto é muito pouco álcool, coloca mais. – expôs mais o decote e deu uma piscadinha para ele.

Não que ela precisasse apelar, muito pelo contrário. Todos olhavam para ela, ela era hipnotizante e aquele espírito aventureiro deixava todos os garotos sedentos. Quando se aproximava do bar, não precisava nem esperar, era tudo muito rápido e mágico. Era sempre ela que os barman atendiam, mesmo quando eram bargirl.

Claire a puxou para o meio da pista novamente. Carregava em sua mão o copo que Ness havia pegado. A noite das duas estava garantida. Sorrindo abobalhadamente a mais baixa das duas rodopiava e com um sorriso de empolgação, gritou.

-Esta noite promete Ness! Ah promete! Faz quanto tempo que estamos querendo fazer isto, hein? – ela não controlava mais a própria felicidade, transbordava, inundando a garota a sua frente.

-Nossa! Meses. Desde aquela vez que eu cheguei em casa louquíssima, meus pais me prenderam. Lembra? – o riso das duas garantia a memória- Inesquecível.

-Desta vez vamos repetir a dose, MAS – pausou criando suspense - não vamos para nossas casas. – Nessie olhou estranhamente para ela. – Fiquei sabendo de um encontro de lobos na casa dos Black, interessante não? – ela deu uma piscadinha, o que não adiantou muito, Nessie não se sentia muito a vontade por lá.

-É bem interessante... – ela tentou demonstrar interesse.

-Ah! Sabia que você ia se interessar. Mas agora quero ficar muito louca! – saiu correndo para pegar mais duas bebidas.

Nessie ficou ali sozinha. Por que diabos ela foi falar da casa dos Black? Tudo estava indo maravilhosamente bem. Não queria pensar nos lobos, nem ninguém de qualquer bando e principalmente, não queria pensar nele. Que raiva! Queria curtir. Procurou desesperadamente pela bebida. Claire estava chegando. Nada ia atrapalhar a noite, ela ia tirar esta idéia doida da cabeça de Claire.

-Hey baby – chamou-a de modo sedutor – Let´s dance. – e as duas começaram a dançar.

Ninguém conseguia tirar os olhos delas, elas rebolavam em sincronia, tocando no corpo uma da outra, lançando olhares sedutores como se fossem se pegar a qualquer momento. Nessie a puxava e iam até o chão. E em alguns momentos elas eram somente fofas, quando cantavam e apontavam, acusando a letra da musica uma para a outra. Só que a doçura se tornava perigosa ao dizer "1, 2, 3 not only you and me". A platéia masculina ia ao delírio.

Ao notar que dois rapazes se aproximavam das duas, elas abriram a rodinha e os puxaram para participar. Não tinham medo de enlouquecê-los. Os únicos que podiam correr perigo ali era quem não acompanhava a meia vampira. Com um olhar safado, elas se entenderam, iam atacar.

Os sussurros nos ouvidos haviam começado. Qual seu nome? Quantos anos você tem? Você é daqui mesmo? Risinhos, risinhos. Coincidências óbvias e beijos. De repente havia dois casais e os convites para as alas mais calmas da balada eram aceitos.

Depois de uns amassos, os rapazes ousavam com pedidos mais íntimos. "O que você acha de sair daqui?". Esta era a deixa delas. "Tudo bem, mas antes preciso ir ao banheiro." Claire ia e a outra ficava esperando com eles, até que ninguém mais agüentava esperar e Nessie ia "verificar" o que havia acontecido.

Adoravam este joguinho. Quantas vezes já haviam dado perdido em moços afoitos por sexo. Voltavam para a pista para mais uma dança sensual e várias doses de álcool. Nessie virou duas doses de tequila e pediu mais uma vodka com energético.

Ela viu o palco bem no meio de onde todos dançavam e correu para lá. O ritmo estava enlouquecedor, queria sentir cada batida dentro dela. Sentiu uma mão tocar sua cintura antes mesmo de chegar ao palco. Havia sido puxada fortemente, sentia em seu corpo músculos a prendendo. E rapidamente ele a tacou na parede beijando ferozmente. Aquilo era de mais para ela. Retribuiu excitada com uma língua muito ousada, levando, seja lá quem fosse à loucura.

As mãos dele apertavam sua bunda, e aproximava cada vez mais os corpos. Nessie estava em êxtase, examinou precisamente o corpo desconhecido bem torneado e atreveu-se a beijar o pescoço. Como amava pescoços. Mordeu e suspirou. Ele não agüentou mais, a empurrou fortemente a parede pressionando seu sexo no dela.

Respirando pesadamente, Nessie o empurrou com tudo. O que ela mais queria era continuar aquilo, mas não queria transar com um estranho no meio da balada. Saiu correndo e se sumiu no meio da multidão. Pegou mais uma dose, mas agora de whisky puro. Virou e foi procurar Claire.

Ela estava em cima do palco no meio da pista. As duas realmente tinham tudo a ver. Pensavam de forma muito parecida. Por isto, adorava sair com ela, mas agora precisavam ir. Imediatamente. Pagaram e saíram. Claire nem ousou falar nada até chegarem ao carro e notar que Nessie estava muito louca para dirigir.

-Nessie eu dirijo hoje, tudo bem? E a gente vai para casa do Jacob, você não volta assim para sua casa. Não mesmo. – Renesmee tentou contestar, mas estava muito tonta, o whisky realmente havia feito efeito. – E não tente dizer que não. Ele não vai te morder.

Claire ligou o carro e foi direto para a casa dos lobos. Elas não imaginavam o que acontecia nestas noites. Quando pequenas elas sempre ficavam curiosas, talvez fossem só reuniões do grupo mesmo, ou então eles fizessem um encontro de rapazes com stripers e garotas de programas. A mente de Claire voava, curiosa com o mistério dos rapazes.


	2. Cherry Bomb!

Ela observava o silêncio tomar conta da floresta, aquilo era estranho. Nada ali ficava quieto, a vida não parava em nenhum instante. Os seus passos não produziam nenhum som audível. Olhou a sua volta apavorada. O que estava acontecendo? Os cheiros das plantas molhadas não chegavam a suas narinas meio vampiras. Nada se mexia, era como se o tempo tivesse parado o mundo e, em câmera lenta, só ela se movesse. O céu estava sem estrelas, ia chover mais ainda. Aos poucos se percebeu molhada, mas não ouvia o som das gotas de água caindo no chão.

Continuou caminhando. O que ela estava fazendo ali? Sem rumo certo, seguiu seus instintos. Tentava se decidir para qual lado ficava a sua casa. Tentou cheirar, ouvir e observar. Nada. Tudo vazio, sem sentidos ficava perdida. Deu alguns passos e notou que algo se mexia, finalmente!

Mas seja lá o que fosse, movimentava-se de uma forma animalesca e perigosa. Mais rápido que os seus olhos podiam ver aquilo ia de um lado ao outro estraçalhando tudo o que via pela frente. Somente havia restos das arvores, a madeira já se espalhava por todos os cantos e as folhas voavam por todos os lados. O corpo de um animal morto estava deitado no meio da confusão, os pelos dele atrapalhavam a visualização. Ela não conseguia enxergar nada. Aquela coisa havia matado o animal.

Tentou se aproximar para ver melhor o animal. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Por que não conseguia sentir nada? E o animal, o que era? Sabia que o seu maior medo podia virar realidade ali. Se o que estivesse deitado ali nos meio das folhas e da floresta destruída fosse um lobo... O medo tomou conta dela. Deu mais alguns passos e viu o pêlo castanho ferrugem. Era ele. Não!

O pavor a dominou caiu, de joelhos e sentia as lágrimas jorrarem desesperadamente. Olhou para o chão e tentava esmurrar o que via pela frente. Mas quando levantou os olhos, ainda embaçados com o choro, se apavorou. Aquilo que o havia atacado estava ali na sua frente! Não conseguia enxergar direito e seus sentidos ainda eram inúteis. Queria berrar, correr desesperadamente e levar Jacob com ela para longe daquela coisa assustadora.

Talvez devesse se levantar, sair correndo. Ou então atacar aquela coisa horrível. Aquilo merecia morrer. Sentia vontade de arrancar com a mão os órgãos vitais daquilo e depois deixá-lo morrer sofrendo até a exaustão da vida. Mas e se aquilo fosse mais forte que ela, afinal, havia matado o líder dos lobos. Ele era bem mais forte, uma verdadeira ameaça. Seu lado vampiro não conseguia conter a sua humanidade. Ainda possuía uma face muito frágil para guerras.

-Ness, Ness, Nessie acorde. Meu amor acorda. Já chegamos à casa do Jacob! – Claire tentava acordar Ness, que havia capotado no banco do carona.

-Hã? Ah – ainda com os olhos fechados ela respirou pesadamente lembrando-se de tudo – Ai, eu ainda estou bem tonta! Não posso entrar na casa dele assim, Claire.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Renesmee, eu trouxe a gente até aqui. Agora, não me venha com frescuras. Nós vamos entrar, já está mais que na hora de você se entender com o Jake.

Nessie revirou os olhos e não se moveu. Não queria conversar com ele, ver ele, nem lembrar que ele existia. Por que estavam ali? Queria pegar o carro e ir embora. Deixar a Claire na casa dela e pronto, dormir. Perfeito. Levantou-se rapidamente para tomar o volante, mas não se equilibrava. Maravilha! Não conseguia nem mais observar o mundo sem ele parar de se mexer. Mas isto não queria dizer que ela iria entrar na casa de Jacob.

-Nós não vamos entrar Claire. Eu não quero e ponto. – fez cara feia para a amiga.

-Ah, mas você vai mesmo! – ela puxava Nessie pelos braços para fora do carro.

-Por que toda esta insistência? Quer tanto assim ver o Quill? Já que está tão necessitada podia ter passado a noite com aquele cara lá da balada. – Claire a fuzilou com o olhar.

-Não é nada disto, Nessie querida. Eu fiz uma promessa ao seu amado.

-Ah é? Então o seu interesse agora é no Jake? Bom saber! Que bela amiga você é, Claire.

Claire ficou eufórica. Não era nada disto. Nessie entendeu tudo errado. Pegou a chave do carro e correu para a casa. Ia chamar os garotos. Assim que Jacob saísse Renesmee entraria na casa sem hesitação.

Ligou para o celular de Quill. Esperou pacientemente em frente a porta, viu que Renesmee voltara a dormir. Era melhor assim, ela estava fora de si, completamente abalada com a situação entre ela e o Jacob. O celular chamava, chamava e ninguém atendia. Mas o que diabos eles estão fazendo? Está tudo tão silencioso. Eles não podem estar dormindo, será?

Fechou o celular. Ligou cinco vezes e nada. Começou a procurar o celular de Jacob, quando uma chamada a interrompeu. Era Quill! Otimo.

-Alô. Oi Quill. Sim, sim, está tudo bem comigo. Não, não se preocupe. Calma. Eu estou em frente à casa do Jacob. Porque a Ness não está nada bem. Vocês poderiam abrir a porta para nós? Como eu sabia? Ah, Quill até parece que você não me conhece. – ela riu, sabia todos os passos que ele dava.

Os três garotos apareceram na porta de entrada com caras muito assustadas. Claire deu um sorriso simpático para tentar acalmar os corações aflitos. O que ajudou no caso de Quill, mas somente enlouqueceu Jacob.

-Ela está dentro do carro. Eu não consigo tirá-la de lá. –apontou na direção do carro.

-O que vocês beberam? Como você pode deixar ela fazer isto, Claire? – ele ia bravo em direção a garota – Vocês são loucas de saírem assim. – e saiu para pegar a bela adormecida dentro do carro, sendo seguido pelo olhar mortificante de Quill.

Os cinco entraram na casa lentamente. Eles sentaram-se na sala e Jacob colocou Nessie deitada no sofá maior. Todos estavam bem quietos. O clima tenso havia tomado conta deles.

-Desculpa Claire. Não devia ter falado com você daquela maneira. – Jacob sentou ao lado de Embry e olhou para a garota pedindo que contasse o que aconteceu.

-Bom, resumindo, nós fomos para a balada e a Nessie bebeu mais do que devia. – fez uma cara de chateada – Eu até tive que dirigir o carro. – Jake e Embry riram.

-Ness devia estar realmente louca. Claire no volante! – Jake falou, arrancando risadas dos garotos e suavizando o ambiente.

O som de algo sendo espalhado pelo chão interrompeu o momento alegre. Renesmee estava vomitando e sujando toda a sala com uma mistura realmente grotesca de sangue e comida. O odor era realmente repugnante, deixa Claire nauseada. Os quatro ficaram enojados.


	3. Bad Romance

Os quatro ficaram estáticos por um segundo. Aquilo era muito diferente do que eles estavam acostumados. Já tinham visto amigos dar PT, mas aquilo era bizarro. Sangue misturado com vomito normal tinha se alastrando por todo o chão da sala, o tapete havia sumido e Renesmee não conseguia parar o jorro grotesco. O odor era muito pior do que o normal, era podre, era o cheio da morte com comida estragada que intoxicava qualquer ser vivo.

- Acho melhor pegar alguma coisa pra limpar isto aqui. – falou Claire, tentando amenizar o clima.

Ainda tonto com o que havia acontecido, Jacob se levantou para ir até a lavanderia. Ele não conseguia nem pensar direito. O que era aquilo? Era horrível ver ela naquela situação. Mas uma voz rouca o segurou.

-Espera. Eu vou limpar esta sujeira. –se segurou para não soltar mais um jorro – Me leva pro banheiro, urgente Jake. – e ele nem pensou duas vezes, a carregou imediatamente para lá.

Nessie ficou ajoelhada no chão em frente à privada. Mal haviam entrado e ela soltou mais uma dose. Jacob torceu o nariz, mas trancou os dois ali dentro, pegou a toalha, molhou para passar no rosto dela. Mas toda a vez que ele se aproximava, ela o afastava.

-Jacob sai daqui! Fica bem longe de mim. – ela gritava olhando nos olhos dele.

Ele insistia em cuidar dela. Observou vomitar mais uma vez na privada, e desta vez ele achou melhor dar a descarga. Aquele cheiro não fazia bem para ninguém. Ela estava respirando baixinho agora, parecia estar melhorando.

-Por favor, Jake, sai daqui. – Ela estava implorando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

E ele continuou. Viu-a expelir o que precisava mais algumas vezes. Passou o pano molhado no rosto dela, deu a descarga e a guiou até a pia para se limpar. Ela estava realmente muito fraca, mas não parava de falar que ele não devia estar ali.

-Você quer uma escova de dente? – Jacob perguntou arrumando o cabelo dela.

-Uhum. – confirmou com a cabeça envergonhada.

-Então espera um pouco aqui.

Segundo depois ele voltou. Ela se limpou, lavou o rosto, as mãos e qualquer outra parte do corpo que ainda tivesse um vestígio de sujeira. Estava repugnada consigo mesma. Pegou a escova de dente e se limpou. Enxaguou a boca umas três vezes. Não conseguia se livrar daquele gosto. Era horrível!

Jacob ficou todo o tempo ao seu lado. Observou ela terminar de se limpar no banheiro e ficou ali cuidando detalhadamente dos movimentos dela. Ela não gostava disto. Porque ele tinha que estar ali justamente em um dos piores momentos da vida dela. Ele devia ser proibido de olhar-la quando ela estivesse com um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Insuportável! E ele não ia embora...

Ela queria tomar um banho, mas decidiu não falar nada para ele. Sentia-se inacreditavelmente fraca. Seu corpo pedia descanso imediato. Seus pés latejavam de tanta dor, lamentando o peso que tinham que carregar. Mas a visão da sala dos Black inundada de seu vomito não parava de passar em flashes na sua mente. Os rostos impressionados deles, o tapete encharcado, aquele cheiro insuportável, o sangue, os restos de comida. Ela queria sumir! "Ele viu isto tudo, que horror". Precisava arrumar tudo, deixar tudo certo e organizado. Não dava para ignorar isto e ir dormir simplesmente.

-Jacob onde tem pano de chão?

-Nem pense nisto! Claire e Quill já estão cuidando da sala. A senhorita vai dormir agora!

-Eu não posso deixar que eles limpem aquilo lá! É extremamente nojento! E fui eu quem sujou. Fui eu que fiz a merda de beber e sujar toda a sua sala. – gritava apontando para si.

-Que bom que reconhece a merda que fez Renesmee. Mas enquanto estiver na minha casa sou eu quem decide o que você faz, e a senhorita vai dormir, agora! – pegou a garota pela cintura e colocou em seu ombro esquerdo.

Renesmee começou a esmurrar as costas do menino lobo. Ele não sentia nada, até ria dos socos dela. Jacob a tacou na cama dele como se fosse um empecilho qualquer. Deu sua risadinha.

-Hora de nanar bebe. – ele falava rindo – Quer ouvir uma canção de ninar?

-Grr, eu quero dar um soco nesta sua cara ridícula. EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA! – ela gritou e ele deu uma gargalhada estrondosa.

-Renesmee assim você me mata de rir. Tsc tsc... Meu bebe, se você já tivesse crescido não teria dado o PT que deu hoje. – ele a cobriu, deu um beijo na testa, já saindo do quarto.

-Como eu te odeio Jacob Black! Nunca mais quero olhar na sua cara! – ela gritava ao máximo que podia ainda sentada na cama.

- Odeia? – ele se aproximou – Odeia mesmo?

Ele deixou sua face bem próxima da dela, fazendo com que ela tivesse que se deitar para fugir dele. Seus rostos estavam colados, ela sentia a respiração dele como se fosse dela. Os braços de Jacob estavam um em cada lado dela, o olhar a penetrava de tal forma que ela se sentia nua, completamente a mercê dele. O calor inebriante do corpo dele a fazia perder os sentidos. Esquecia que estava respirando, brigando com ele, na casa dele, na cama dele.

Meu deus! Somente aquele garoto era capaz de fazer isto com ela. Uma simples aproximação a fazia sentir-se a mais vulnerável dos seres. Não era justo! Ela era uma meia vampira. Tinha muito mais força e resistência do que qualquer ser humano, mas, mesmo assim, era só ele se aproximar que, pronto, virava uma garotinha boba. Não conseguia nem mais pronunciar uma palavra.

Ela admirou ele se aproximar mais ainda dela. Os olhos dele estavam a milímetros dos dela. Sentia-se um cordeirinho sendo atacada por um lobo faminto. Aquilo a enlouquecia. Queria senti-lo! Os lábios dele estavam bem próximos, estavam quase encostando. A qualquer segundo ela estaria em seus braços em um beijo cinematograficamente maravilhoso. E ai os dois esqueceriam que ela havia vomitado e que tinha voltado da balada como uma adolescente imatura. Só iriam se lembrar que se queriam mais que tudo. Dormiriam juntos e teriam a primeira de muitas noites de amor. Ela fechou os olhos calmamente ansiando pelo momento.

- Eu não beijo crianças Renesmee. – ele gargalhou ainda muito perto do rosto dela – Se me odiasse mesmo teria me empurrado. – e ele saiu do quarto deixando-a extremamente revoltada.

* * *

N/A: Queria agrader a Dan Marie Cullen! Obrigada pela review, querida! Espero que continue acompanhando e aos pouquinhos as coisas vão se desvendando na história. Bjos a todos!


	4. Expectativas

**Expectativas **

Do outro lado da porta estavam Quill e Claire, ele podia ouvir o barulho dos dois no fundo da sua casa. Eles estavam arrumando a bagunça que a Nessie dele havia deixado. Quando foi buscar a escova de dente para a garota, aproveitou e pediu para o casal cuidar da sala, deixou os materiais de limpeza perto deles e voltou a socorrê-la. "Aquela teimosa! Faz toda esta bagunça e ainda se acha gente grande, só ela mesmo." Observou os amigos diante de um tanque limpando o tapete, eles não paravam de manifestar o nojo àquilo tudo em suas faces. A água escorria levando o liquido viscoso embora, deixando somente as manchas de lembrança.

Depois de um tempo, o tanque havia entupido. Teriam que colocar a mão ali e tirar o resto de comida do ralo. Claire foi a primeira a se manifestar que não sujaria suas unhas pintadas de vermelho luxo naquela coisa. Jacob achou melhor tomar iniciativa da situação.

-Pode deixar, eu faço isto. Claire, você poderia ir lá na sala e ver se tem mais alguma coisa suja, se tiver passa isto aqui – e apontou à ela uma embalagem azul com um rotulo gritantemente laranja. – Quill, me ajuda aqui. Segura nesta ponta. – Jacob colocou a mão dentro da água e começou a tirar coisas moles e gosmentas que ele fazia questão de não olhar.

Após alguns minutos o tanque já estava vazio de novo e eles continuaram a operação. Quando Claire voltou, o tapete já estava limpo. No ar eles sentiam o cheiro da limpeza! Dava até gosto de respirar agora.

- Cara, eu não sei como você pode continuar gostando dela. Isto tudo foi assustador! É de broxar qualquer lobo. – um Quill aliviado começava a se manifestar.

- Você sabe muito bem porque eu continuo gostando dela. – Jacob o assassinou com o olhar, uma ordem canina nunca deve ser desobedecida e aquilo era diretamente um "cala a boca".

-Hey hey garotos, acalmem-se! Já passou. Nessie está bem e tudo já está limpinho! – ela abriu um sorriso amarelo tentando amenizar o clima.

Não adiantou. Ela tentou novamente.

- Jake, você não vai contar para a mãe da Nessie o que aconteceu, vai?

- Era o que eu devia fazer. Isto ia ajudar a colocar alguma razão naquela cabeça de vento! Vocês precisam mudar, Claire. É sério. – ele olhou para ela de uma maneira calorosa, mas com certa autoridade.

Com esta mistura de menino responsável com um homem impulsivo, Jacob era Jacob. Ele tinha plena noção como usar a sua autoridade, e sabia fazer isto até com quem não era do bando. Às vezes, não precisava gritar ou ficar bravo, ser suave podia atingir infinitamente mais algumas pessoas. E ele sabia exatamente como agir com cada uma.

- É eu sei. Não é legal ir a baladas, beber, dar pt... Desculpa ter aparecido Jake. Só atrapalhei a vida de vocês.

- Ela é sempre assim? – ele perguntou para Quill e este deu de ombros

- O que o Jake tá querendo dizer Claire é que vocês podem ir onde quiserem, mas devem saber se cuidar e respeitar seus limites. Não precisa parar de fazer as coisas que gostam.

- Apesar, que eu sou contra baladas. Principalmente quando a Nessie está nela e eu não. E se algum cara faz mal para uma de vocês... –finalizou com um soco na mão.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Claire humildemente pediu a Jacob.

- Já o fez. – ele ria dela.

- É que... Você gosta da Nessie... Uhm... Ah, você devia falar isto para ela. – ela torcia os dedos das mãos completamente sem jeito, tentando inutilmente ser persuasiva.

- Não deveria não. – ele ria da menina que seu melhor amigo era apaixonado – Estamos muito bem do jeito que estamos. – ela ainda não havia desistido, ia fazer outra pergunta.

- Mas e se por um acaso ela retribuísse o que você sente. Você não acha melhor contar tudo para ela? – desta vez Jacob não agüentou, ele gargalhou com este comentário.

Com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, ele se apoiou no amigo, que também ria da situação. Claire era realmente um anjinho, não tinha a menor noção das coisas que ocorriam a sua volta.

- Minha querida, Claire – ele afagou o topo da cabeça dela – Ela gosta de mim, eu sei. Eu não falo, porque acho muito mais divertido me aproveitar da ignorância dela!

- Eu não acredito! Como você é cruel Jacob Black! Faz a menina sofrer. – ela apontava o dedo para o rosto do lobo.

- Menos Claire, menos. – Quill a pegou pela cintura e deu um beijo em sua bochecha – O Jake sabe o que está fazendo. Se não acredita nele, acredite em mim - e ela deixou-se ser abraçada e acaricida pelo garoto que amava.

Os três voltaram para a sala, onde Jacob arrumou uma cama para Claire ali mesmo no sofá. A garota estava cansada, Quill não parava de perguntar se ela queria mais alguma coisa. Fome, sono, frio, sede. O que ela queria mesmo eram os mimos. Ele ali ao lado dela no sofá, acariciando o cabelo comprido, deixando com que cada toque fosse igual ao fogo, queimando a superfície da pele dela. Ele deu um beijo na testa da menina e saiu. Claire estava dormindo.

O líder do bando estava na frente da casa, esperando por Quill, ele estava sentado na escada em frente. Achou melhor sair da sala e deixar os dois a sós.

A lua estava na frente dos dois rapazes, a energia dela era vibrante. Hipnotizava qualquer um que olhasse. Se realmente fossem lobisomens, estariam em sua melhor forma agora. Aquilo parecia mais um convite a eles.

- Quem chegar por último na clareira compra um motor novo para o Rabbit.

- Fechado. – Quill concordou, afinal ele também usava o carro.

Apressaram-se a tirar as roupas e se transformaram velozmente. Eles brincavam e corriam livremente, tentando trapacear um ao outro. Eram duas crianças se divertindo.

Os pensamentos de Jake foram levados ao seu quarto, direcionados a uma doce meia vampira que já devia estar dormindo como um anjinho. Ela havia virado uma tentação para ele. Já era uma mulher. Linda! Ele queria torná-la sua urgentemente. A idéia de voltar para sua casa sabendo que ela estava na sua cama era tentadora de mais. Seus pensamentos tornaram-se somente desejos reprimidos.

A imagem de dois corpos se unindo começava a enojar Quill. Não queria sentir aqueles desejos por Nessie, ela era como uma irmãzinha. "Jake, por favor, cara, pára com isto! Não é legal". Mas o alerta não adiantou muito, o lobo alfa ainda não tinha sonhado nem com a metade dos seus desejos.

* * *

N/A: Oláááá! Queria agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando e, também, a Emilly que comentou! Obrigada!

Eu não sei se vocês perceberam, mas estou colocando alguns os títulos dos capítulos com nomes de músicas. No primeiro foi a 3, da Britney, que me deu inspiração. No segundo, Cherry Bomb da maravilhosa Joan Jett. Siiiim! A cantora e guitarrista que a Kristen fez o papel em The Runaways. No terceiro, foi a vez da queridissima Lady Gaga! ^^ e agora no quarto pensei em Crash and Burn do Savage Garden, mas o capítulo ficou nada a ver com a música, então mudei. rs

Espero que gostem! Beijão


	5. Ain t no Reason

Ela olhou para o teto, respirou profundamente e tentou se localizar. Observou a cama em que estava deitada, era pequena, encostada na parede e cheirava fortemente a Jacob. Mexeu-se para ver melhor o local, mas percebeu que seu corpo não cooperava, todas as partes estavam desfalecendo sob de qualquer movimento. Suas pernas lamentavam de dor, as costas gritavam absurdamente e sua garganta clamava ardentemente por sangue! Sentia o cheiro de um humano no ar, conseguiu degustar o sabor da sua saliva em excesso na sua boca. Aquilo não era nada bom, precisava se alimentar urgentemente, estava muito fraca, sem forças, sentia a ausência da vida perpetuando em parte do seu ser.

Levantou-se levemente e deu alguns passo, a sua frente estava uma estante com alguns livros infantis e outros técnicos de mecânica, nada que a atraísse. Haviam também alguns objetos largados ali que demonstravam o desleixo do seu dono, um desodorante vencido, algumas miniaturas de carros coloridas, aviões de brinquedo e algumas ferramentas que ele usava na oficina. Um caderno a chamou atenção, ousou abri-lo e descobrir o que tinha escrito ali. Eram contas de matemática, funções, logaritmos, raízes quadradas e quádruplas, era assustador olhar aquilo. Mais adiante viu alguns desenhos estranhos, não entendia nada. Deu mais algumas folheadas no caderno e encontrou algumas camisinhas espalhadas entre as folhas. Sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Não gostava da idéia dele com outras garotas. "Acalme-se Nessie, ele está solteiro e não quer nada com você, caia na real."

Não conseguia mais pensar em nada, ficara completamente desnorteada, sua insaciável sede, de repente, ficava sem sentido e só a hipótese de que os dois não iriam ficar juntos a deixava doente. Sentia vontade de cair na cama e sentir a febre a dominar até seu corpo desfalecer sem mais nada para aquecer o coração.

Ela sentia falta do Jake que cuidava dela, que ia para a casa dos vampiros enfrentar seu pai, sua tia e todos os outros que impedissem que os dois passassem a tarde juntos. Queria aquele garoto que lutava por ela de novo. Ele dizia que a amava, mas agora parecia que aquele sentimento havia sumido. O que havia acontecido com os dois? Nada fazia sentido, não havia motivo. Olhou novamente para o caderno e deu um suspiro cansado...

Ficou observando atentamente a estante que tinha a mesma cor do pêlo de Jacob transformado. "Até nisto aquele maldito pensou". Balançou a cabeça tentando, em vão, retirar alguns pensamentos que insistiam em permanecer ali dentro. Precisava parar com isto, não fazia bem para ela, não era hora de ficar se lamentando.

Ainda estava no quarto do lobo alfa e não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido ontem. Precisava urgentemente entender como havia ido parar na cama dele. O que será que havia acontecido na balada? E como diabos Jacob foi se envolver com uma noite que era para ser dela e de Claire? Estes pensamentos que inquietavam a mente de Renesmee. Deixou seu corpo guiá-la para fora do quarto, seguindo cegamente o cheiro do humano que havia ali por perto.

Deu alguns passos para fora e encontrou um corredor estreito, haviam mais dois quartos para a direita e a esquerda ela podia ver o início da sala. Tomou o rumo em que acreditava que estariam os seus amigos. Na sala, os sofás estavam cheios de hospedes. Quill dormia calmamente com os braços enrolados ao corpo de Claire. Os dois realizavam o milagre de dividir o sofá pequeno e Jacob, deitado de um eito estranho, roncava de maneira assustadora, monopolizando o som naquele local.

Ela estava surpresa com o fato de os dois ainda estarem dormindo. Era realmente incrível aquele barulho todo, precisava-se ter uma habilidade extra para conseguir dormir ao lado dele. "Será que ele é assim todas as noites? Espero me adaptar a estes roncos..." Estranhamente o inconsciente de Renesmee não compreendia que eles não estavam juntos.

Riu sozinha com esta idéia. Ela e Jake dormindo juntos todas as noites na mesma cama. Ia precisar comprar tampões de ouvido. Suspirou. A possibilidade de dormir com ele exatamente como estavam Claire e Quill a fazia ignorar até mesmo aquele som insuportável. Valia a pena agüentar o ronco para sentir o corpo dele encostado ao dela antes de dormir, sentir os carinhos de quem ama, os beijos antes de descansar e a confiança e prazer de ter a certeza que ele estaria ali para tudo. O aperto no seu peito machucou, engoliu secamente seus desejos, era melhor parar com estas idéias.

Uma leve brisa entrou pela janela, vagou por toda a sala se aproximou de Nessie e deixou o perfume de Claire infiltrar em suas narinas. O cheiro da garota era um prazer enorme para uma meia vampira sedenta, ela sentiu seus caninos afiados e não conseguia mais parar de salivar. Deixou aquele prazer a dominar por completo, aquilo a enlouquecia, fazia muito tempo que não sabia o que eram estas sensações. O seu corpo vibrava ardentemente querendo o sangue que pulsava naquelas veias, ela podia ouvir o som de cada batida do coração indefeso da garota.

Olhou para o casal novamente, eles estavam abraçados. Mas se ela empurrasse Claire com tudo no chão e subisse em cima dela Quill nada poderia fazer. Ai, ela já seria sua. Aquele perfume a deixava louca! Queria o sangue daquela humana de qualquer maneira. Não pensou duas vezes. Agiu por instinto, como o animal que se transformava, exatamente como seu pai temia. O seu lado mais sombrio se manifestou.

Naquele momento, Claire não era mais a sua melhor amiga, era a sua vítima, o seu alimento, seguiu seus caprichos e atacou aquele pescoço a exposição. Os sons dos roncos de Jacob agora ecoavam em uma trilha sonora inexistente, somente ouvia um coração frágil. Em segundos ela estava no chão com uma Claire assustada sem entender se estava sonhando ou não.

Aproximou seus dentes rapidamente do pescoço da garota. O cheiro era maravilhoso! Mas o seu próprio coração parou ao ouvir os gritos de um Jacob que ela nunca conhecera, os gritos do alfa. Seu corpo foi jogado com grande facilidade para o outro lado da sala. Quill estava pronto para atacá-la. Mais uma vez empurrou-a com toda a força para outro lado. Agora ele a jogara pela janela. Os espectadores observavam uma luta se iniciar. Uma luta completamente desigual, pois Renesmee não sabia se defender.

Sentia as lágrimas nos olhos cegando sua visão. Estava apavorada, não conseguia acreditar que queria o sangue da sua melhor amiga. O gosto salgado invadia a sua boca e a cada golpe de Quill ela sentia o corpo gritar de dor e seu coração queimando em chamas por ter se tornado o pior dos seres vivos.

- Pára Quill, se continuar você vai matá-la! – ela ouvia a voz chorosa de Claire de dentro da casa.

-Mas eu quero matar! Se eu não destruir este demônio ele vai matar você depois. Isto é para o seu bem, Claire. – Quill urrava em resposta enquanto continuava a chutar o corpo de Nessie.

-Não! Pára por favor! – ela implorava, agora fora da casa – Por favor Jake faz ele parar! – Jacob manteve-se todo o tempo quieto, indiferente a situação.

Após alguns minutos desde que Quill começara a bater em Nessie, Jacob decidiu se manifestar. Não agüentava mais os gemidos de Claire e aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

- Pára Quill. – Falou ele calmamente.

O atacante deixou sua vítima imediatamente. Olhou contrariado para o seu líder, não conseguia se conformar, Jacob pretendia deixar a garota viva.

-Ela não merece viver, você sabe muito bem disto! Ela não teria piedade da Claire.

-Quill esquece isto, não aconteceu nada comigo. Eu estou bem, deixa a Ness em paz, por favor. – ela tentava em vão fazê-lo desistir.

-Você não vai continuar com isto Quill e ponto final. Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, nós compramos uma briga com os vampiros. É isto que você quer?

Quill fuzilou Jacob com olhares de quem odeia ouvir a verdade, entrou na casa pegou suas coisas e foi embora. Claire desejou correr atrás dele e perguntar aonde ele ia, mas estava preocupada de mais com o estado de sua amiga que jazia no chão toda ensangüentada, de olhos fechados e com o corpo em posição fetal. Tocou no rosto de Nessie, e chamou-a. Ela não respondia.

-Vou levar-la a casa dela. Ela precisa ver um médico imediatamente. Acho melhor você ficar aqui, Claire.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu vou com você. – falou e foi correndo pegar suas coisas, mas parou no meio do caminho e gritou – Por favor, Jake não conta pra mais ninguém o que aconteceu aqui. Não quero que pensem que a Nessie é um monstro.

Ainda um pouco surpreso com a reação de Claire, Jacob carregou o corpo de Nessie e seguiu com as duas garotas em direção a casa dos vampiros. As duas realmente sabiam o que era o amor de uma amizade.

* * *

N/A: Meu queridos leitores, desculpa a demora desta vez! Minhas semanas estão sendo muito corridas, mas com um pouco de organização consegui deixar um espacinho na minha agenda lotadissíma (trabalho, pós, academia) para escrever e postar mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que gostem! Eu to adorando escrever. A música da vez é a Ain´t no reason do Brett Dennen. Linda! Quem gostou faz um comentário e quem não gostou pode me xingar! Bjão a todos!


End file.
